What could have been (Bonus Level)
=Game Info= Classification: Escort Level: What could have been Date/Time: Enter Date Here, 2:371:54 am and counting Place: New Mombasa, Outskirts, and Metropolis Character: AC-130 Gunner Division: USAAF, 54th Division (US Advanced Air Force) Players: 2 to 4 players, online or local *''Only one player can be the AC-130 gunner, the rest have to be infantry'' =Description= *Objective **Protect your partners and team by taking down Covenant forces *Characters **USAAF **ODST **Covenant Forces *Weather: Clear *Vehicals: AC-130 Gunship (Equiped with 50 cannon, 150 mm M102 cannon, and mini gun) *Achievements: **"Rain Death from above" (eliminate all enimies without your partners and team dying) *Skulls: None =Difficulties= *Hard - Players takes moderate damage *Legendary - Players takes heavy damage =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene *'Player hears radio transmission from other plane pilots in the background' You see the pilot and the AC-130 gunner walking to the AC-130. They get in. Three ODST soldiers are putting their gear on and loading their weapons. The Pilot of the AC-130 gunner says, "Two, one...checkin in." and Command says, "This is two one...you are clear for take off at runway five." Then you see the three ODST's getting into the pelicans and sit down. The AC-130 propellers start up and the plane moves forward. The ODST's put on seatbelts and show thumbs up to eachother. One says, "You ready!" and the another says, "Yep." Then you see the pelican lift off and hover off the ground, moving forward. Then, panning to the AC-130 pilot, he says, "Command, clear for sky?' and command says, "Copy AC, clear for sky." and the pilot sees the pelican fly past him. The pilot then says, "Copy, my sky.." and the plane accelerates. The pilot says, "We have velocity two, one." and command says, "Roger that." the plane lifts off the ground. and the pilot says, "1-30, breaking away." and Command says, "Roger, well keep in touch, good luck." =Gameplay= Players spawn near a crashed pelican. AC-130 starts off hovering over the courtyard in New Mombasa, saying, "Set scan range...Scanning...Targets aquired." By then the enemies should be coming, along with the enemies that are already there. The partners (1 - 4 players) which are ODST start off at the begining. Everything is exactly the same as in Halo 2, on the level Outskirts. Only this time, there is a lot more enemies! You must protect your partners and team till they get to the end. After the tunnel, the players head to Metropolis and must fight to the end of the level. Once your partners and team reach the end, its Mission Complete. If players 1 - 4 die, then its Mission Failed. =Transcript= 'You '''being, the player as the AC-130 gunner/TV Operatior, and Fire Control Operator (FCO) *''Opening Scene *''Player 1's screen is dark'' *'Cortana: "Blink if you can hear me, Chief." ' *''Player 1's Screen goes blurry and fades in to a ODST Soldier'' *'ODST Soldier: "You alright, chief."' *'Player 1: "Yeah."' *''Player 1 is helped up by the ODST Soldier'' *'Player 2: "Yeah, he's up."' *'Player 3: '*Laughs* *''AC-130 Flys over the players and into the courtyard'' *'Player of AC-130: "Set scan range"' *''Long beep noise for AC-130 TV operator (player in control of AC-130)'' *'AC-130 Player: "Scanning' *''Covenant forces arrive'' *''Beeping stops'' *'Ac-130 Player: "Targets Aquired."' *''Player sees players 2 - 4'' *'Ac-130 Player: "Got eyes on friendy's"' *'AC-130 Pilot: "Do not fire on any flashing strobes, they are friendly"' *'Command': "Gunner, confirm you see area five, nine, six, plaza area" *'AC-130 Player: Command, got eyes on plaza, area five, nine, six' *'AC-130 Player: "Uh.....command two, one, we will not fire until we have permission"' *'Command: "Roger, start the clock."' *''Player 1, 2, 3, or 4 attacks the grunt and they heads to the plaza'' *'Command: "Okay, you are clear to engage, smoke em"' *'AC-130 Player: "Copy, two, one."' *'AC-130 Player: "Two, one, I see uh, building structure with forces permission to engage?"' *''Firefight breaks out'' *'Command: "Copy, light em up."' *''AC-130 gunner may fire on enemies'' in area *''AC-130 gunner targets a banshee, phantom, or ghost'' *'AC-130 Player: "Two, one, requesting to engage moving vehicle."' *'Command: "You are clear to engage the moving vehicle and any personel around."' *'AC-130 Player: "Engaging."' *''AC-130 gunner can destroy the pelicans or leave them alone and take out the forces'' *'AC-130 Player: "This is 1-30, we have reached Liberty Street."' *'Command: "Roger that 1-30, continue tracking.' *'Ac-130 Player: "Roger that."' *''Players encounter a Jackal sniper with other Jackal ranks supporting it'', with elites and grunts *'Command: "Take em out, or let em be, your choice 1-30"' *'AC-130 Player: "Copy."' *''When the players reaches the far courtyard'' *'AC-130 Player: "How you doin down there player 1?"' *'Player 1 (See options below)' *''Grunts and Elites come starting another firefight'' *''Players fight through Liberty Street'' *'Marine: 'Running towards them '"Come on! Our squad is pinned down, hurry!"' *''Players must follow the marine'' *''Players reach the squad's position'' *'Command: "Light em up, 1-30!"' *'Command: "Players, stay away."' *''AC-130 gunner must shoot down the enemies assaulting the squad'' *''If a few soldiers survive, they stick with the players and the team'' *''Players reach Hotel Zanzibar'' *'Player 1: "We have visual on a hotel, can you confirm?"' *''Team and players stop and crouch down in front of the hotel until the AC-130 gunner confirms'' *''After 5 seconds '' *'AC-130 Player: "Negative."' *''After 10 seconds'' *'AC-130 Player: "Still looking."' *''AC-130 gunner looks at hotel'' *'AC-130 Player': "Confirmed."' *'AC-130 Player': "Gotta visual on a hotel structure, continue into the hotel Alpha team."' *''Players get up and can head inside the hotel'' *''Grunts and Elites come through the dark corridors'' *''A Phantom drops off a dozen Grunts, Jackels, and Elites.'' *'AC-130 Player': "Player 2, uh...how you doin?' *'Player 2: (See options below)' *''A few warthogs pull up and honk *'Marine: "Here you go."' *Players can get in and be a driver, passager, or gunner *Players can switch to 1st or 3 person view when in the warthog *''Players reach the beach *'Command: "Uh, 1-30 we got pods dropping in on the players position."' *'AC-130 Player': "Copy two, one, I see a structure to the north, requesting permission to engage?"' *'Command: "You may engage the structure, permission from MC one, five, two, three, niner, smoke em."' *'AC-130 Player': "Engaging."' *''Players are then in a firefight'' *'AC-130 Pilot: "Im taking you around!"' *''AC-130 then makes circles around the area until firefight is over'' *''Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods slam down on the beach all around the players and team, and armed Elites spring out of them.'' *''Players are finished an move into the tunnel'' *''Once in the tunnel they head to Metropolis'' (Sectre A) *''Ghosts and Warthogs are in the tunnel for trasnport'' *'AC-130 Player': "Two, one we are passing over the tunnel, uh, the team is on there own so, we'll meet at the bridge exit."' *'Command: "Roger 1-30."' *''AC-130 flies over the bridge and heads to the end of the tunnel'' *''Once the Gunship has reached the end of the tunnel, it circles the exit until the players arrive'' *'AC-130 Player': "Give me some feedback team Alpha."' *'Player 1: "1-30, we are just about through, hang tight."' ''- When team is almost to the exit.'' *''Team reaches Metropolis'' *'AC-130 Player': "Team Alpha, we'll give you ground cover."' *'Player 1: "Roger that, thanks."' *'AC-130 Player': "No Problem."' *''Players reach the ''''second speed tunnel and are met with heavy opposition *'Pilot: "I'll take you over the tunnel, stand by."' *'AC-130 Player': "Copy, ill be waiting."' *''Players are almost at the end of the second speed tunnel tunnel'' with little opposition *'AC-130 Player': "Alpha team, be advised, there are enemy footmobiles in the courtyard."' *''Players enter the courtyard'' *'Player 1: "Assist on our position!"' *'AC-130 Player': "Roger that Alpha team."' *''Players, team, and AC-130 gunner must eliminate all enemies in both courtyards'' *''After, players, team and AC enter a marine outpost that is under seige by Covenant forces'' *''Players, team and AC-130 gunner must eliminate all hostiles'' *''Players, and team enter the scarab, and must kill all enemies'' *''Players then must get out '' *'AC-130 Player': "Got a visual on the target." - 'When player targets scarab *''AC-130 gunner destroys scarab'' *'Player 1: "Yea!"' *'Player 2: "Whoo!"' *'Player 3: "Now thats what im talking about."' *'Player 4: "Nice!"' *'Command: "Good Job team, rally back to base, out."' *'AC-130 Player': "Lets go home."' *'AC-130 Pilot: "Nice work, this otta be one hell of a highlight reel."' *'AC-130 Player': 'Laughs '"Yeah."' =AC-130 Command quotes= *"Light em up." - When gunner sees a large group *"Engaging hostiles." When gunner sees a small group *"Tracking." When player follows the team, a hostile, or vehicle *"Smoke em." When player sees a large group and is equipped with the 50mm cannon *"Clear to engage all of those." When player sees a small group *"Whooa!" - When player fires on a large group, near explosives *"See ya next time." - When player fires on a small group *"*Laughs* bet their pissed." - After firing on a vehicle Player response options to the AC-130 gunner (Disabled when headsets are on) Player 1 *"Lazy AC-130 gunner, get the hell out of here if your not going to do anything!" - When gunner doesn't shoot down enemies for half of the level *"Great 1-30, over." *"Im okay 1-30." *"I can use some assistance down here!" Player 2 *"Yeah!" - Responding to player 1's AC-130 gunner quote *"Im good." *"Doin, okay" *"A little help would be nice." Player 3 *"Hanging in there." *"Doin fine." *"Pretty bad." *"You know...you weren't that much help." Player 4 *"Doing good." *."Alright." *"You should have helped more, lazy." *"Eh, whatever, the levels almost over anyways...pft." Demonstration Video Click here for a video demonstration! Category:Levels